Should I stay or Should I go?
by pierzynskifan12
Summary: See Inside
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay time to try a new story! This one is Trish based around Unforgiven and her retiring. And its starts the day before Unforgiven and I will continue after Unforgiven. Please give me any comments you have and ideas for this story. And for anyone who liked my story "The Man That Got Away" I am trying to add another chapter. Anyway on with the story!

* * *

9/16/06 

Dear Diary,

Sure having a diary is little kiddish, but I want to remember everything. Like Torrie and Candice being such dorks back stage at the house shows and PPVs. And meeting all me fans and going to all the different places around the world with all my friends because of my awesome job!

I have one more day until the UNFORGIVEN PPV. One more day until I take on Lita. One more day until I possibly become a seven time Women's Champion. And after UNFORGIVEN I will be retiring from the WWE.

I am not going to lie; I will defiantly miss the WWE. I do love this job, the WWE, and my fans, but when you are on the road 24/7, and are only home certain times of the year you start to miss things and wonder what it would be like just to stay home and try to be "normal". So I figured out that it's my time to retire. And if I could go out on top in my hometown it would be the perfect storybook ending.

There are so many things I am going to miss about wrestling. But the thing I will miss the most is the fans and the feeling I get when I walk through those curtains and down the ramp to the pop of the crowd. I love that and I am sad to leave all that. I don't want to leave but maybe it is my time to pass the torch to someone else. After 6+ years of this business I need some time off. No doubt in my mind will I come back from time to time to see the fans and kick somebody's ass. I don't think this ride will ever be over even after I leave the business.

And at UNFORGIVEN Lita is going to get her ass handed to her. After all the battles me and Lita have had you think she would learn by now, that I always get what I want. And what I want is for Lita and me to have the best match and tear the roof off the place. But I really want her to pay for everything she has done over the past year to my friends. The little ho, cheated on Matt with the little bastard Edge. And then she and her little boyfriend Edge have screwed my best friend, John Cena, out of the WWE Championship so many times its sick. So come tomorrow, Lita really will be UNFORGIVEN. And in my last match I am going to leave the fans Stratus-fied one last time and become the Women's Champ for the last time too.

Until Sunday,

Trish

Song of the Day: Just Another Day by John Cena (he is my best friend gotta love his music)

* * *

AN: I will try updating tomorrow or the day after that. And just so you know this story will NOT be told all in diary form. But please press the pretty blueish-purpleish button and review. And if it is a mean review or if you don't like my story please tell me in a private message. Thanks! And if I don't update during the week, it means I have too much homework from high school (i am a freshman) or I have writers block. So please bear with me. 

Paige


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Should I stay or Should I go?

A\N: I finally came up with a title but I am not sure if I like it, so if you have any ideas just let me know. I am so sorry for the delay in chapters! This chapter might not be that great, but it's set backstage at UNFORGIVEN. It's still Trish and her thoughts but the next couple of chapters will be more of Trish and her friends. I am not giving anything away yet but anyway on with the story!! Hope you like it!

* * *

Trish Stratus had just been announced the Women's Champion for the 7th and final time. She made Lita tap out with the sharpshooter in her hometown. 

As she was on her way to her locker room people from the back congratulated her and said they would miss her. Some even tried convincing her to stay. She saw some of her friends standing around backstage talking and waved to them. Torrie and Candice walked her to her locker room and told her not to forget about their plans for after the PPV.

After Trish said good-bye to her two friends she went into the locker room and sat down on the couch and looked at her title. She sat there reflecting on her final WWE match and her final title win. She got her storybook ending. Every wrestler wants what Trish has, to go out as a champion. That's one thing you only read in books.

Trish sat there thinking about the chants her hometown gave her. She remembered the chants of "Don't Go Trish!" and the many chants of "Thank you, Trish!" and "We love you, Trish!" Hearing those chants really made Trish think of not leaving, but she had already made the decision to leave and always promise that it was never good bye just a see ya later. She also thought about how much fun it was to beat the hell out of Lita in her last WWE match.

**Flashback **

Lita was already in the ring waiting for her opponent to come out. Then the all too familiar laugh filled the arena for the last time. Trish Stratus, the hometown girl, came out from behind the curtains for the last time in her WWE career. She took her time walking down the ramp to the ring, taking in the view from the ramp. Trying to look at every single person as if to thank them for their support. Then, she focused on the task at hand, Lita and the WWE Women's Championship and walked slowly but surely into the ring.

When she got into the ring for the last time she thought about all the championship matches she has had in the past and how winning the title felt. But she had to put that aside for right now if she wanted to win her 7th and last WWE Women's Championship. She wanted this to be her best match ever and defeating Lita in her hometown is the way to get that. Winning the championship would be just icing on the cake.

After Lillian Garcia announced the match and the bell was rung, Lita went right for Trish in an attempt to take her out early and walk away defeating Trish in her last match. Trish knew Lita's game plan all too well, and ducked right out of the way and started feeding Lita left and rights, much to the crowds pleasure. Lita started fighting back and then it really was a match. At one point, Lita almost had the match won, she hit the Twist of Fate and than went for the Moonsalt from the top rope to seal the deal, but Trish rolled out of the way. When Lita got up she was met by a Chick Kick but even that didn't end the match. Trish finally put Lita away by making her tap out to the Sharpshooter, made famous by fellow Canadian Bret Hart.

**End Flashback**

"Maybe I won't leave. I could always stay. Vince and Stephanie would love it and I know Torrie, Candice, John and everyone else would be excited. I will think about it later, John's match is next and I want to watch him kick Edge's ass," said Trish out loud to herself. She than got ready to go to watch the TLC match with everyone else and wait for John to come back with the title that is rightfully his.

* * *

A/N: This probably was short and might not have been my best work, but I hope you like it and if you dont thats cool too, just let me know. I will try to update as soon as I can, but I am now on my school's soccer team so it might take a while longer. So please review and tell me what you think and if you think I should add things or change anything. -Paige 


	3. AUTHORS NOTE! Sorry guys

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

So I am so sorry to all of my readers about my lack of updates….and because if this story is on your alerts for making you think I have posted a new chapter! =( I am so sorry…everything has been crazy lately and having writers block sucks…but I wanted to let you guys know that I am not giving up on this story I am just trying to come up with how to write the next couple of chapters…if anyone has any ideas feel free to put them in a review or message me and I will give you credit in the next chapter I write….So sorry again!

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!!

3 Paige


End file.
